<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naga boyfie, ft Lotan by Pinepickled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201205">Naga boyfie, ft Lotan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled'>Pinepickled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster Boyfriend February [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, M/M, Monster Boyfie February, Monster Boyfriend, Monsters, Sea Monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lotan knows an angel when he sees one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lotan/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster Boyfriend February [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naga boyfie, ft Lotan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leviathan didn't know what to make of this thing. An island(?) ten times the size of his true demonic form, casually floating in the middle of the Devildom's sea.  This far out, nothing but dark, purple, murky water could be seen as far as any eye could visualize.  Yet here this thing was.  Leviathan curiously tapped at the ground, and recoiled in shock when a loud metallic thunk thunk thunk greeted him.  Islands weren't usually made of metal, right? Right?</p><p>"Ho! It seems we have a visitor!" A thunderous, ear shattering voice boomed.  Leviathan curled into himself, covering his ears to try and stave off the attack, but to little avail.</p><p>"Oh dear, my bad! I didn't know such a tiny creature dared to swim so close!" A much more manageable yet still loud voice said. One eye that was as big as Leviathan's entire body looked down at Leviathan, and with a loud pop and a good amount of smoke, someone much smaller than whatever monstrosity that had been standing before him was grinning. </p><p>"Hello, little angel. You're a long way from home." The strange being said, tilting its head down at Leviathan.  They were both completely submerged now, something about a thing that large disappearing from the ocean causing a disturbance, and this creature was still humongous, even in a humanoid form. Easily twice the size Leviathan was now- his casual demonic form, that is. </p><p>Leviathan tried to study the large creature, purple eyes roaming dark blue skin. The being was well built, toned and attractive yet with just enough fat to hide a substantial amount of muscle.  Scales were scattered sparingly throughout his body, almost melting into skin with how thin they were.  Silver and green armor was strapped around the beings body sparingly, and Leviathan loathed to think of what creature could get by with that little.  There were a few scars littered throughout the beings body, but they were old and barely visible.  The demon's eyes trailed downward, and fixed on a strange slit just under the creature's belly button.  Leviathan was mesmerized by it, and jolted when the creature spoke again.</p><p>"What's your name, little angel?" They asked kindly, but when Leviathan met their gaze he could only see a smirk and mischief in those dark blue eyes.  Normally, to Leviathan, blue was something holy.  Something he used to look up to with admiration in the eyes of Michael, and still gets glimpses of to this day with Mammon- but there was no doubt in Leviathan's mind that this being was far from holy.</p><p>"I-I'm, uhm, Leviathan." Levi stuttered out, flicking his eyes away from the being.  The water could only do so much to calm Leviathan's nerves, especially when faced with a being that looked more comfortable in the water than Leviathan felt.  The being beamed at him, swimming a little closer.  The creature's tail was thick and long, no legs in sight, and it curled and twisted around twice the length of the beings body before tapering off in a sharp spike.  This was a creature of war that seemed to want to make ambient chatter with Levi.</p><p>"What a lovely name!  A lovely name for an even lovelier angel," the being said, reaching out one broad hand to take Leviathan's and press a kiss to his palm.  Levi flushed bright red, fins curling from the cold grip. It wasn't cold in an unpleasant way, just firm. Strong.</p><p>"You can call me Lotan, then.  If the angel so pleases, of course." Lotan said, sapphire eyes glimmering in the dark sea. Levi blushed, looking away with a pout.</p><p>"I'm no angel…" he said, coming off petulant. Lotan only chuckled, swimming even closer to Leviathan with a mischievous look.</p><p>"Yeah? I bet I can prove you're an angel." He said, winding an arm around Leviathan's shoulder.  His bicep was as large as Leviathan's head, and it was doing things to Leviathan's psyche.  The fallen angel could only stay still as Lotan wound his tail around Leviathan's thigh, moving behind the demon until Levi's chest pressed into Lotan's back.</p><p>"How are you- uh, uhm!" Leviathan couldn't finish his sentence, as all of a sudden the clothing around Leviathan's crotch was ripped away, exposing his cock and ass to the open sea.  At the same time, something long, thick, and squirming slid between his thighs.  Two tentacles, as long as Leviathan's forearm, were gently tapping Leviathan's much smaller penis.</p><p>"No demon would have a dick this small.  Only pretty little angels have cute little cocks, you know? It's practically a clit." Lotan said, amused yet not mocking.  Leviathan sputtered, but Lotan's grip was firm.</p><p>"Let me call the crew, and we'll show you how a real Grand Admiral treats his guests." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, another month long challenge! haha, ah.</p><p>Comments make my day and motivate me to work faster!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>